slam dunk : grandioso clavada - grandiosa encestada
by franlove124
Summary: una invitacion a una academia -record roompido - nba -seleccionado -capitan todo esto en slam dunk una grandiosa clavada
1. Chapter 1

**_slam dunk : grandiosa clavada_**

 **hola este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste acepto criticas y que lo disfruten**

Sr fumiza: Eh pero que es esto, señorita azumé

Azume: si señor que es lo que desea

Fumiza: que es esta foto que está en el escritorio dice un nombre de un tal shohoku

Azume: esa foto la saco la señorita mirali, yo no sé nada sobre eso solo que sé que ese equipo derroto al sanoh.

Fumiza: mándala a llamar, pero que fastidio

Mirali: señor dijeron que me había mandado a llamar

Fumiza: que significa esta foto

Mirali: esa foto la saque en las nacionales, shohoku es un equipo del estado de Kanagawa que los elimino el equipo Akita pero ellos fueros quienes derrotaron a sanoh por eso ya habían sido considerado los campeones del campeonato nacional.

Fumiza: y que paso con ese equipo

Mirali: no lo sé señor solo lo que le dije, además de que gracias a un principiante llamado hanamichi sakuragi pudieron ganar, pero el quedo gravemente lesionado y no pudo seguir participando, razón por la perdió su equipo, además de que llevaba solo 7 meses practicando el básquetbol

Fumiza: y el donde se encuentra

Mirali: luego de lesionarse gravemente de la espalda fue a la clínica de rehabilitación más famosa de Kanagawa llamada sporting la cual se ubica en la playa si eso es todo me retiro.

Fumiza: por favor quiero que llames a azume

Azume: señor que es lo que desea

Fumiza: quiero que encuentres a un tal hanamichi sakuragi y le entregues esta carta

Azume: si señor

En Kanagawa

Alice liria: Vaya pero que muchacho es ese se ha recuperado más rápido que todo los pacientes que ha tenido esta clínica y ya empezó a practicar los tiros del baloncesto es un muchacho admirable, le iré a recordar que tiene que tomar su píldora, además hay una reunión con sus doctores.-hanamichi

Hanamichi: pero que quiere doctora Alicia keyts

Alice: pero que dices muchacho malcriado me llamo Alice agradece que te recuerdo tu píldora o sino no podrías jugar básquetbol.

Hanamichi: no lo creo yo soy el rey de la rehabilitación e igual me recuperaría solo dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al mar.

Alice: bueno que te parece si te curas sin ayudas de alguien dijo la doctora alejándose

Hanamichi: pero doctorcita y mi píldora no te enfrentes al rey de la rehabilitación

Alice: quieres que le diga a haruko que te venga a dar tus píldoras o a kaede rukawa

Hanamichi :( furioso y rojo) empezó a perseguir a su enfermera – de que hablas yo soy el rey de la rehabilitación no menciones a ese zorro.-y no hables de haruko

Alice: bueno tengo una reunión con tus doctores y además tengo una carta de haruko

Hanamichi: (puso sus ojos en formas de corazón y decía –haruko)

Alice: pero si no necesitas enfermera tampoco habrá cartas por parte de haruko

Hanamichi: se puso como jugador de yudo e intentó quitarle la carta , su enfermera reía y se burlaba del pelirrojo

Alice: toma tu píldora pero la carta me la quedo yo nos vemos

Hanamichi: ah Espera

Mientras en una sala se platicaba algo que parecía muy interesante

Doctor: doctora Alice que bueno que llego, la verdad tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante

Alice: pero que pasa

Doctor riberas: es sobre hanamichi, la verdad hemos recibido esta carta de parte del representante de Japón en el básquetbol le pasó la carta:

Nombre: Hanamichi Sakuragi

Edad: 16

Estatura: 191

La academia linces de Japón ubicada en Tokio tiene el honor de invitarla a formar parte de nuestra academia con una beca completa sin más que decir se despide el representante de Japón.

Yokato hizuma

Alice: pues yo creo que se la hay que pasar a hanamichi

Dr. riberas: si pero su estado aun no es bueno

Alice: si pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia

Dr. riberas: tiene razón señorita Alice hay que entregársela

En una oficina se encontraba el señor yokato viendo a un jugador pelirrojo jugar a través de unos videos.

Hizuma: (pero que talentoso es este jugador como nadie pudo haberlo notado ,y tan solo lleva 7 meses jugando ).

Azume: señor yokato lo busca alguien

Hizuma: pero quien será – hazlo pasar

De la puerta salió un señor de mediana edad con un cuerpo bastante delgado su cabello era negro y vestía un traje negro

Hizuma quedo con la boca abierta

Hanamichi: pero que quieres Alicita

Alice: te llego correspondencia

Hanamichi: es de haruko

Alice: no lo se le entrego la carta

Hanamichi: (rompió el sobre y saco la carta:

Nombre: Hanamichi Sakuragi

Edad: 16

Estatura: 191

La academia linces de Japón ubicada en Tokio tiene el honor de invitarla a formar parte de nuestra academia con una beca completa sin más que decir se despide el representante de Japón.

Yokato hizuma

Hanamichi: y que me interesa a mi formar parte del tal equipo linces ni siquiera participo en las nacionales

Alice: pero si es una academia tonto y solo llevan a muy buenos jugadores para después enviarlos a los mejores equipos del mundo.

Hanamichi: yo ya estoy en el mejor equipo del mundo

Alice: eres un tonto, por cierto tienes visita es un viejo gordo

Hanamichi: gordito le dijo al profesor anzai que venía entrando

Anzai: jo-jo-jo

Hanamichi: mira me siguen llegando cartas de equipos que me quieren, por fin se dieron cuenta de lo talentoso que soy.

Anzai: jo-jo-jo

Hanamichi: mira ahora es de una tal academia linces

Anzai y entraras

Hanamichi: no por supuesto que no yo me quedare en shohoku

Anzai: traje a alguien más conmigo

Hanamichi: Gori

Akagi: a quien le dices gori le pego en la cabeza

Hanamichi: mira gori al talentoso sakuragi le han llegado carta de todos los clubes de Japón

Akagi: de que hablas mentiroso

Hanamichi: léela tú mismo

Akagi: pero si es (como es posible que le hayan invitado a la academia linces ni siquiera a sendoh, rukawa, maki a nadie de Kanagawa se lo habían ofrecido.- y aceptaras

Hanamichi: no de que hablas yo me quedo en shohoku, para que me iré a una academia

Akagi: eres un tonto (mejor no le digo nada, sin su ayuda shohoku no llegaría a las nacionales)

Hanamichi: como ha estado haruko le susurró al oído

Akagi reacciono furioso parecía un gorila y lo persiguió por toda la playa

Haruko: ashu creo que alguien está hablando de mí.

 **Espero les allá gustado voy a seguir la historia actualización cada una semana , pero de este cap mañana y que fue corto y no sean duros conmigo es mi primer fanfic les aseguro que va a hacer muy genial pero me canse de escribir por eso lo acorte pero se llevaran grandes sorpresas acepto críticas y review los veo pronto si no les gusta no seguiré historia pero lo que se perderían .besitos fran love 124**


	2. hanamichi regresa en un mes

Hola amigos como están la verdad como mostré muy poco el capítulo anterior de que se iba a tratar la historia así que acá con un nuevo cap. espero sea su agrado además que lo de la academia de basquetbol yo lo invente y hanamichi ya había crecido desde la última vez bueno empecemos ya a leer que me impaciento. Bueno yo sé que se los prometí antes pero he estado muy ocupada lo lamento pronto los veo

Cap. 2: hanamichi regresa pronto

Fumiza: pero que haces acá

Shin: que no te alegras de verme, vaya veo que sigues siendo un aficionado a buscar jugadores para tu academia y ahora a quien ves.

Fumiza: hanamichi sakuragi, hermano

Shin: no he oído hablar de el acá en Tokio

Fumiza: no es un principiante, 7 meses practicando el básquetbol, gracias a él derrotaron a el sanoh, lo estoy viendo jugar creo que juega increíble a pesar de ser un poco tonto.

Shin: no lo creo solo lleva 7 meses mejor me voy no veo jugadores mediocres

Fumiza: di lo que quieras shin mejor ve con tu maravilloso jugador takeshi.

Shin: lo que tú digas hermanito

Akagi: bueno hanamichi si hoy vine fue….

Hanamichi: ehh

Anzai: bueno nosotros nos vamos hanamichi

Hanamichi: adiós gordito

Akagi: por cierto hanamichi haruko vino conmigo

Hanamichi: que haruko dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón

Akagi: haruko la llamo

Sakuragi: haruko dijo al verla y empezó a soñar despierto

Haruko: hola sakuragi como vas de tu lección sigues siendo el rey de los rebotes y con tu nuevo nombre el rey de la rehabilitación.

Hanamichi: por supuesto haruko yo soy el rey del basquetbol dijo con su pose normal

Haruko: me alegro sakuragi ryota me dijo que no tomaras a la ligera la rehabilitación ya que te espera un infierno en shohoku

Hanamichi: si claro ryota con sus 10 rechazos ahora el capitán de shohoku que lastima que estaba lastimado o si no de seguro yo sería el capitán dijo con su pose normal de genio.

Haruko: estas más alto sakuragi dijo tratando de alcanzarlo

Hanamichi: así es haruko este genio mide 191 y va a superar al gori de altura ah tu hermano dijo reprochándose

Haruko: "sakuragi no cambia nunca…

Hanamichi: haruko yo seré el rey de las clavadas y también de los tiros de 3 puntos

Haruko: pero si tú no sabes hacer tiros de 3 puntos

Hanamichi: eso es lo que creen pero este genio ha estado entrenando por cierto el zorro ya regreso de la selección de Japón

Haruko: así es rukawa ya regreso dijo con sus ojos en forma de corazón

Hanamichi: ese maldito zorro

Haruko: por cierto sakuragi te estamos esperando en shohoku

Hanamichi: claro porque sin este genio no ganan nada

Haruko: sakuragi mitsui es muy buen…

Así hablaron toda la tarde

Akagi: profesor anzai no cree que hanamichi se está perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida ,no cree que le debería explicar de que es esa academia .

Anzai: tal vez si dijo el viejo gordo

Akagi: es un tonto dijo dándose vuelta para llamar a su hermana –haruko grito

Haruko: ya voy hermano

Akagi: ya nos tenemos que ir

Ayame: que suerte tiene ese chico en tan solo un mes se ha podido recuperar de su lección y yo llevo aquí 2 años y aún no puedo recuperarme para volver a hacer gimnasia

Dr. riberas: señorita ya es hora de dormir

Ayame: ya voy dijo antes de irse de la playa la cual se había vuelto su mejor amiga desde que se leccióno .

Hanamichi se encontraba caminando rápidamente y de repente choco con una chica pelo café y de ojos celeste

Hanamichi: porque te atraviesas en mi camino

Ayame: de que hablas tú eres el distraído

Hanamichi:( levanto su vista y se quedó en shock ) hola dijo y luego dijo lo siento

Ayame: pero que chico tan extraño y se fue

Hanamichi: oye espera cuál es tu nombre dijo gritando antes de irse

Ayame: porque te lo tendría que dar dijo la misma dándose vuelta – me llamo Ayame akira

Hanamichi: adiós Ayame – akira ese apellido me suena no es el apellido de se… eehhhh dijo gritando

Alice: hanamichi los doctores quieren hablar contigo

Hanamichi: ya voy Alicia keyts

Alice: no te dije que me llamaba Alice niño malcriado me las pagaras

Hanamichi: trata de alcanzarme vieja

Alice: que pero si tan solo tengo 21

Hanamichi: apúrate vieja o los doctores se aburrirán

Alice: pronto me las pagaras

Ayame: qué lindo era ese muchacho- Ayame akira que estás pensando se reprimió, pero había algo en su mirada con que él es hanamichi sakuragi el campeón que derroto al sanoh

Alice: Ayame los doctores te quieren ver

Ayame: ya voy ali

Alice: pero que obediente muchacha no como ese cabeza hueca

Ayame: ehh

Alice: no es nada

Ayame: pero que hace el acá dijo al ver una cabeza roja

Hanamichi: que yo llegue primero dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas cosa que no era común de el

Ayame :( también se sonrojo– pero para que nos han llamado dijo sin mirar al pelirrojo

Dr. riberas: bueno me alegra que ya se conozcan, bueno la verdad yo y el doctor de Ayame y hanamichi hemos decidido que hanamichi será dado de alta en un mes y para eso necesitará alguien que haya estado mucho tiempo acá, por eso señorita Ayame su doctor nos dijo que usted seria dada de alta en 6 meses ( en ese instante se pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Ayame ) y que por el momento le ayudara a hanamichi en su recuperación el mes que le queda acá

Hanamichi: eh dijo con una cara de alegría y ansia al saber que pronto saldría de ahí y podría jugar baloncesto y mostrar sus nuevas habilidades y ansia por querer conocer a esa muchacha pero también se sentía traicionero por haruko

Ayame: que yo ayudarle a él dijo sin poder creerlo y también feliz porque podría volver a hacer lo que anhelaba en 6 meses además de la curiosidad que le daba ese muchacho pelirrojo

Hanamichi: que es algo malo dijo mirando al suelo para no verla y así no traicionar a haruko

Ayame: (porque no me mira se dijo a si misma) no es nada un gusto conocerte mi nombre es…

Hanamichi: Ayame akira

Ayame: exacto dijo sonriendo (y hanamichi no pudo evitar mirarla sonreír se veía tan linda

Hanamichi: yo me llamo

Ayame: hanamichi sakuragi

Dr. riberas: bueno eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos

Ayame: con que podre salir en 6 meses dijo pensando en voz alta

Hanamichi: así es y yo en un mes

Ayame :( al oír eso Ayame se sonrojo ya que estaba pensando en voz alta

Hanamichi: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Ayame: si claro Hana

Hanamichi: Hana nunca nadie me había llamado así – pues tú eres la hermana de akira sendoh

Ayame: lo conoces

Hanamichi: así que es verdad tu eres la hermana de sendoh, no sabía que tenía hermana

Ayame: no pues él nunca habla de mi dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa me presento no nos pudimos conocer bien soy akira Ayame tengo 15 años y voy en primero de preparatoria

Hanamichi: yo soy hanamichi sakuragi voy en segundo de preparatoria y tengo 16 años dijo en un tono normal sin presumir ni nada de lo que hace normalmente

Ayame: espero que seamos grandes amigos Hana

Hanamichi: así lo espero Ayame le dijo sonriendo

Por fin Cap. 2 me alegro por fin por favor lamento tardanzas faltas de ortografías y aunque no lo sigan yo lo seguiré haciendo bye bye . Besitos fran love 124


	3. te amo ayame , adios haruko

Hanamichi: hola Ayame

Ayune: hola Hana

Así iban pasando los días y su amistad se fortaleció de echo ya era algo mas era una chica fina débil y tenaz que conseguía lo que quería .

Hanamichi: auch se escuchaba decir

Ayame: vamos hanamichi tu puedes

Hanamichi: voy a morir se decía

Ayame: pero si no es tan difícil, solo es tocar la punta de tus dedos

Hanamichi: lo dices porque eres gimnasta

Ayame: hasta un niño de 5 años lo hace, eso que tus prácticas baloncesto, mi hermano si lo puede hacer.

Hanamichi: no me tortures

Ayame: se moría de la risa y por fin dijo –hagamos otro estiramiento y empezó a hacer flexiones

Hanamichi: por fin, pero se le hizo muy difícil

Ayame: son solo 1000 mañana serán 5000

Hanamichi: me voy a morir asesínenme

Ayame: eso quieres se le tiro encima y le empezó a pegar

Hanamichi: (reía) –Ayame ya para decía el pobre pelirrojo, derrepente hanamichi se intenta parar y Ayame cae arriba de él se podía sentir su respiración la noción del tiempo se perdió sus labios se rozaron y Ayame estaba sonrojada, hanamichi se perdió en la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, por ellos ese momento hubiera sido eterno, pero Ayame rompió el silencio

Ayame: lo siento dijo parándose y diciendo – mañana seguiremos por hoy descansa

Hanamichi: espera la tomo del brazo

Ayame:( estaba sonrojada y dijo ehh)

Hanamichi: hanamichi se puso rojo y empezó a buscar una excusa – e-e –e – no creo que- de-beriamos terminar el entrenamiento

Ayame: si claro dijo sarcásticamente- te que quedan 876

Hanamichi: no puede ser (pero con tal de tenerla cerca)

Ayame: Hana yo creo que ya está muy oscuro deberíamos irnos

Hanamichi: pero no crees que la luna esta hermosa

Ayame: la luna esta azul

Hanamichi: si solo pasa un día al año

Ayame: iré a buscar un refresco, vuelvo de inmediato

Hanamichi: si (pero derrepente recordó a haruko –hola sakuragi se veía en su mente)

Ayame: Hana toma tu refresco

Hanamichi: mmm jugo de uva me encanta

Ayame: a sendoh también le encantaba el jugo de uva

Hanamichi: Ayame hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí

Ayame: 2 años

Hanamichi: 2 años debe haber sido una muy buena noticia saber que podrás salir de aquí

Ayame: así es decía mirando la luna

Hanamichi: a que te dedicabas

Ayame: era gimnasta gane 4 juegos olímpicos en gimnasia

Hanamichi: yo sé hacer gimnasia (se paró e intento dar una voltereta pero se cayó de cabeza)

Ayame: reía imparablemente y le dijo que era un pésimo gimnasta

Hanamichi: y tú puedes dar una voltereta

Ayame: así es y dio una voltereta básica la cual se la enseño a hanamichi, pero de tantas caídas de cabeza le iba a dar un derrame al pobre

Ya estaba amaneciendo y hanamichi se encontraba dormido en la orilla del mar y Ayame en la blanca arena de la playa

Hanamichi: eh que paso se dijo a si mismo al verse en la playa y todo empapado

Ayame: oh veo que nos hemos quedado dormidos dijo levantándose y arreglándose su cabello café.

Hanamichi: esto es un desastre y se levantó para ir a su dormitorio y cambiarse a una ropa decente

Ayame: te veré mas rato para empezar a entrenar

Hanamichi: si Ayame

Ayame: llámame aye es un abrevio de mi nombre

Hanamichi: adiós aye

En una cama se encontraba pensando hanamichi de lo sucedido con aye, ya que ha decir verdad jamás en su vida se había mostrado como era en verdad un chico normal y amable con los demás al contrario era prepotente y muy tenaz

Hanamichi: (no le puedo hacer esto a haruko ella confía en mí no la puedo dejar con ese maldito zorro)- pero Ayame es la chica más linda que he conocido, pero se reprimió y dijo piensa en haruko, piensa en haruko (pero no lo podía evitar Ayame le hacia sonreír y cada vez que veía sus ojos celestes se perdía en su mirada.

Toc toc se escuchó decir

Hanamichi: quien es

Ayame: la flor más linda

Hanamichi: las rosas

Ayame: eres un idiota

Hanamichi: es el…

Alice: Ayame

Ayame: ali que deseas

Alice: el Dr. riberas quiere hablar contigo

Ayame: hanamichi: empezaremos más rato

Hanamichi: si aye

Dr. riberas: pero que has hecho ayume te dije que no podías, has arruinado tu carrera

Ayame: yo no quería decía con lágrimas en los ojos, me deje llevar

Dr. riberas: esta vez te has salvado no lo vuelvas a hacer dijo un doctor con una mirada seria y seca

Ayame salió corriendo de ahí y se fue a su cuarto llorando (hanamichi al verla la siguió)

Hanamichi: aye espera

Ayame: no me llames aye tú no eres mi amigo sakuragi

Hanamichi:( se le rompió el corazón pero no la perdería , la siguió hasta su habitación y toco la puerta aye ábreme , aye por favor no me hagas esto

Ayame: no te quiero ver

Hanamichi: no deja de mentirte si me quieres ver dijo llorando

Ayame abrió la puerta y dijo: hanamichi y lo abrazo

Ayame se encontraba recostada al lado de hanamichi apoyada en su hombro llorando

Ayame: hanamichi sabes porque me leccione

Hanamichi: …

Ayame: eran los quintos juegos olímpicos que jugaba y todo marchaba bien hasta que recibí esa noticia mi papa había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico al irme a ver a competir , mi mama me echo toda la culpa a mí y me dijo que ojala me muriera , justo ese día cometí un error y caí al piso me lastime la pierna y tuve un golpe en la cabeza , todos dicen que fue un milagro que sanara estuve 1 año en coma y nadie me fue a ver , mi hermano renegó mi existencia y mi mama se fue del país , todos los días lloraba llegue a odiar la gimnasia , pero Alice me saco de ahí , ella se convirtió en mi amiga , compañera , hermana, familia .

Hanamichi: yo también puedo ser tu familia le dijo y miro a la muchacha fijamente y sus bocas se fueron acercando lentamente pero hanamichi , no pudo la imagen de haruko le vino a la mente y se levantó de la cama – no puedo dijo y se fue de la habitación sin mirar a Ayame , no podía hacerle daño a haruko , la chica que lo guio a lo que más amaba el basquetbol, pero él también se había enamorado de Ayame y no podía hacer sufrir a haruko por un simple capricho de su vida de adolescente .

Ayame estaba confundida y dijo – no me hagas esto sakuragi, no ibas a hacer mi familia, me dejaras como sendoh, acaso hay alguien más.

Hanamichi se detuvo antes de irse y le dijo lo lamento Ayame tú me gustas, pero no puedo hacer sufrir a haruko y se fue.

Ayame quedo destrozada ese día no hubo entrenamiento y Ayame no le hablo a hanamichi por una semana y tan solo faltaban tres para que se fuera.

Alice: hanamichi te ha llegado visita

Hanamichi: quien es dijo de manera desganada

Alice: le susurró al oído y le guiño el ojo alguien que te quiere mucho

Haruko: hola sakuragi

Hanamichi: haruko hola dijo con un poco más de animo

Ayame: así que ella es haruko, es más linda que yo dijo mirándose, ese pelirrojo en verdad la hacía sufrir y susurro un pequeño- te amo…

Hanamichi: haruko como estas dijo haciendo su pose de genio pero lo hizo fingiendo

Haruko: estas desanimado hanamichi pasa algo oh ya no eres el rey de la rehabilitación

Hanamichi: no claro que no

Ayame: no conocía esa personalidad de hanamichi conmigo es diferente

Haruko: es enserio regresaras en un mes

Hanamichi: si este genio volverá a shohoku para que puedan volver a ganar y con mis nuevas habilidades los sorprenderé a todos

Haruko: si y ahora que rukawa ya es un experto dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón seremos muy fuertes…

Hanamichi: si ..

Haruko ante esa reacción se preocupe no era normal eso del aunque sea hubiera sido lo mínimo un maldito zorro, pero no nada solo un si

Haruko: hanamichi me ocultas algo dijo preocupada

Hanamichi en ese momento se lanza y le da un beso a haruko, para luego irse

Ayame se encontraba llorando y lo único que dijo fue- hanamichi, ella lo había perdido para siempre ya no podía hacer nada él y esa tal haruko se habían besado y no lo podía negar, para haruko el beso fue tierno y largo, pero para hanamichi no significo nada, no fue el beso que siempre soñó con ella, solo fue un simple beso con una chica.

Dr. riberas: Ayame porque estas llorando no es bueno acumular estrés por tu lección

Eso fue lo que le dijo justo cuando sakuragi se dio el beso con haruko , al verlos comprendió y dejo sola a Ayame , quien luego se fue a su cuarto y se encerró por unos largos 5 días en los cuales no comió ni bebió ni siquiera durmió , ese chico la había sacado de sus casillas , no se atrevía a mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera salió de su cuarto solo canto una canción la cual su mama le cantaba cuando tenía 13 y se tuvo que retirar por su lección la letra decía

Brillante resplandor hay aquí

Cuando vas corriendo por la ciudad

Nuestras miradas…..

Tan solo eso había echo en eso largos 5 días y la Dr. Alice le había llevado sus comida pero ella no las probaba .

Alice: hanamichi, estas de novio con haruko

Hanamichi: no ella quería , pero yo no dijo con una mirada serena y solitaria

Alice: en 14 dias estarás fuera de esta clínica de rehabilitación no es algo bueno que estés triste

Hanamichi: y Ayame como esta

Alice: ella está bien le mintió

Hanamichi: que bien

Toc toc se escuchó en la puerta

Ayame: quien es

Hanamichi: Ayame soy yo

Ayame: vete hanamichi

Hanamichi: no me iré

Ayame: no te quiero ver

Hanamichi: es la segunda vez que me odias y sin temor abrió la puerta

-Ayame dijo al ver a la muchacha llorando y destrozada

Ayame: que haces vienes a ver lo patética que soy ahora

Hanamichi: no vengo a decirte eso dijo gritando y soltando lagrimas su esencia , su prepotencia se esfumaron ahora solo iba a decir lo que sentía y sin importar la escena que estaba armada alrededor de ellos – te vengo a decir , cerró la puerta que – te amo es tan simple eso , pensé solo en haruko pero te amo más que el baloncesto no jugaría basquetbol por estar a tu lado trate de engañarme con la ilusión de haruko , pero no Ayame akira te amo es tan simple como eso si me dices que tú no entonces mírame a la cara yo no soy así solo soy un chico que ha tenido 50 rechazos en su vida supero a todos los hombres del mundo y yo tan solo tenía la ilusión de que haruko me quería pero no todos me toman como un tonto pelirrojo maniático peleador pero le diste al blanco Ayame , este soy yo dijo poniéndose de rodillas para luego llorar .

Ayame: Hana… michí dijo arrodillándose para poder abrazarlo, yo también te amo

En eso hanamichi se acercó a Ayame y le dio un tierno beso el cual fue el más apasionado que pudo haber vivido y cambiaria todo lo que amaba por ese beso.

Hola amigos como están aquí el cap. prometido ya que no he podido subir oigan soy una niña que no entiende nada o no sabe nada de ciencias o gimnasia se que es imposible a la edad de Ayame haber ganado 4 juegos olímpicos y haruko que pasara con ella , este fanfic no es creado para ser de amor , pero igual quería agregar un poco de romance


End file.
